


Heat

by pepperine



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Alikou, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperine/pseuds/pepperine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was almost his wife, and that made what he was doing almost okay. At least, that’s what Alibaba told himself as he trailed his fingers up his thighs, imagining her hands on him instead of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> For a while now I’ve been meaning to write something where Alibaba is Gross when he thinks he’ll never see Kougyoku again during the timeskip between the Balbadd and Sindria arcs (chapters 76 and 77), and I guess this the result! (Posted on my blog [here](http://himegimi.tumblr.com/post/117976727024/heat-alibaba-kougyoku).)

She was almost his wife, and that made what he was doing almost okay. At least, that’s what Alibaba told himself as he trailed his fingers up his thighs, imagining her hands on him instead of his own. The night was hot and still, with the kind of humidity that made sweat pool anywhere skin touched skin. But if he closed his eyes, Sindria’s heat became the princess’s, her naked body pressed against him, dewy and slick with want already.

He thought about her a lot now, Ren Kougyoku, until memory blurred with fantasy and the truth was lost in desire. She became whatever Alibaba needed to soothe the ache of a dead friend and a country he couldn’t save, a way to distance himself from his own grief. She was a pleasurable distraction, harmless and secret, kneeling between his thighs and pushing his legs apart until the sheets were cool beneath them.

He would never meet Kougyoku again, of that much Alibaba was certain. She would never know he did this. Perhaps that was why he was so willing to lose himself in her, sighing as she pulled back his nightshirt and leaned in to kiss the peaks of his hipbones. Her hands skimmed up Alibaba’s torso, fingertips flicking over small nipples, pinching, tugging. She had ceased to truly exist in his world, nothing left but memories of her pressing Alibaba to take her as a wife and a long sequence of what-ifs that paraded relentlessly through his mind.

What if they had been married? What if she had fallen in love with him, following him as he fled to Sindria? What if she went to bed with him every night, touched him just the way he liked, slowly stroking him to hardness on her hands and knees? Alibaba’s breath quickened, mouth falling open. He didn’t need to tell her what to do, when to speed up or when to ease off, when to slick her palms with the oil on the bedside table or tease the slit of his cock with her thumb. Kougyoku simply felt it in her bones; she knew what she was doing, just as well as he would.

It wasn’t long before one of Alibaba’s hands was fisted in the sheets, head thrown to one side and hips beginning to buck up into the fingers wrapped around him. The noises filling the bedroom were obscene, soft whines muffled by a pillow and the wet, desperate sounds of his cock being stroked. Kougyoku was flushed but wordless, breasts heavy and pressed together between her arms. Her breath was coming quickly as well, pale body illuminated by moonlight from the window. Alibaba had touched her on other nights, kissed her anywhere he pleased, reveled in the give of her hips when he squeezed them and the soft scent of her skin. But tonight he didn’t bother, not in this heat.

Alibaba felt fevered, near delirious with pleasure, his mouth dry but his skin damp with sweat, golden hair sticking to his forehead. He couldn’t lie still, hips jerking and back arching as he approached his climax, panting out Kougyoku’s name again and again. The hand around him was hot, almost too hot, squeezing Alibaba tightly even as he groaned and spilled hard into it, oil and seed mingling as stars burst before his eyes.

He stopped pretending after he’d come. Some nights Alibaba would finish and then curl around a pillow, imagining the way the princess would snuggle against him, her icy demeanor melted into something sweet and adoring. She would kiss him and say she loved him, say she was proud of him or would never leave him, whatever he needed to hear most.

But tonight his head was too fogged by the heat to keep the fantasy alive, guilt creeping into his heart as he slipped out of bed. His legs were shaky from release, but Alibaba made his way over the washbasin on the other side of the room and began cleaning himself up, starting with his hands and face then working downwards. He closed his eyes, soothed by the cool water against heated skin, and tried to convince himself again that what he’d just done wasn’t wrong. Ren Kougyoku was almost his wife, and he knew he’d never see her again anyway. She would never know.


End file.
